


phobia

by watchmyback



Series: sasusaku month [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, daddy!sasuke to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmyback/pseuds/watchmyback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in their nightmares, he is always taken away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	phobia

He heard the intruder before he saw them.  A sticky thud marked their descent, the tumbling of their feet sneaking ever closer to he and Sakura's bedroom. His wife, exhausted from her shift at the hospital, curled closer to him in slumber.  

He braced himself as the feet slowed, reaching their door.  

"...daddy?"

Sasuke sighed, but not a thing in the world could keep him from mending the troubled waver in his daughter's voice.  Carefully, he disentangled himself from Sakura's sprawling form.  One of Misaki's tiny, trembling hands latched on to his shirt as he scooped her up.  The other held tight onto her favorite stuffed animal, who she pressed protectively into her chest.  In the moonlight, he could see her freckled nose scrunch up in an effort not to cry.  He held her tighter as he carried her down the hall.

They reached her room, where her toy shrunken still lay about from the day's play.  As Sasuke attempted to lay her back in her bed, she yanked him down with her, unwilling to relinquish the safety of her daddy's gaze for a single moment.  He brushed her pink curls off of her cheeks as her lower lip trembled.  

"I had a scary dream, daddy," she whispered softly.  Misaki was an absurdly loud child (too much like her mother and the dobe).  While her shouts rarely phased him, her whispers had his full attention.  "They took my weasel."  At this, she displayed the stuffed animal who accompanied her every adventure.  He had remained clutched to her heart all night.  

Sasuke heart skipped a beat, but his pause was imperceptibly quick.  "Who took your weasel?"

Misaki frowned, her little face full of concentration.  She absently petted her little weasel.  "They were like pointy shadows.  I didn't like them."  Sasuke frowned.  

"Well, your weasel is safe now-"

"SOMEBODY COULD STILL TAKE HIM, DADDY."  He winced; there was no doubt about it, his daughter had certainly inherited her mother's mouth.  

He quickly shushed Misaki, reminding her of her sleeping mother in the other room.  Leaning closer, he met his own eyes, framed with pink lashes.  

"I'll make sure that weasel doesn't go anywhere, Misaki.  We'll keep him home this time."

She seemed to ponder this, looking back and forth from her father to the weasel.  After a moment's deliberation-

"Pinky promise?"

Solemnly, Sasuke offered up his little finger.  

After putting Misaki back to sleep, Sasuke found an awake Sakura awaiting him.  She didn't need to ask as he buried his own face in her shoulder, he strongly suspected she'd heard the whole ordeal.  

"Who the hell bought her that damn weasel," he muttered, the sound of his voice muffled by the fabric of her shirt.  Sakura hummed as she rubbed light circles on his back.  

"As if you forget."

Sasuke knew.  

He'd snuck it into their cart in the first place.


End file.
